My Chat, My Lady
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: One-shots of the relationships of our favorite superheroes Adrienette/Marichat/LadyNoir/Ladyrien (and some Alya and Nino cute stuff.) Please review and request, I run out of ideas! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Welcome to my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! I'm super excited because I'm obsessed with this show! Sometimes irritated with the characters not just kissing... yes, but in love with the show nonetheless! This is just a cute one-shot, but I can continue this as a two-shot or write more one-shots. Let me know! Also let me know what you prefer, Adrienette, Ladynoir, Mairchat, or Ladrien. I like and will write about them all. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Not Princess, Queen**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I collapsed onto my bed with a tired sigh. Night patrol was finished, and I wanted to nothing but talk to Ladybug. We had gotten into an argument about identities again. I promised I would both sides of her, but she still wouldn't have it. I tried telling her that she could just know who I am. She wouldn't have it.

But instead of dropping the subject, I kept my fat mouth running. I kept talking about it until she stood, her face red with anger and her eyes shooting me a deadly glare.

"Chat would you just DROP IT! I don't want you to know who I am, and I don't want to know who you are! I don't care you who are! When will you get it through your thick head!?"

"At least tell my why! I thought we were more than just partners?! We should at least know about each other! And you can't just say that you don't care who I am!" I shot back.

"Well I don't care! And you were wrong! We are nothing but partners! That all that we'll ever be!" She yelled this, but I stood up, angry.

"You know, you can be such a bossy, know-it-all!"

"...Yeah well... you're nothing blind to see that I will never love you!"

I had never seen her so angry. She stomped off and threw her yo-yo, cutting through the air leaping over buildings. I watched astonished and angry at myself that I would make my lady so angry. I could've chased after her, but something told me that it wasn't a wise decision. She had thrown me across Paris before, and I'm sure she could easily do it again.

So here I was, counting every dumb mistake I had made tonight. Plagg sat happily on my desk eating cheese. I groaned. I felt to confined in my room. I leaped up and over to Plagg.

"Plagg transform me! I can't be in here any longer!"

"What? But I'm just settling in!" I rolled my eyes.

"Plagg! Claws out!" With a whoosh, Adrien was gone and I was now Chat Noir.

I flew out the window and over roofs in Paris. It was chilly evening, with a dazzling clear sky. I wish I could relax enough to enjoy it. I went around the Eiffel Tower once, and then headed over the Sein and passed my school. After a few more houses, I stopped.

Outside on her balcony, was Marinette. Sweet, quiet, cute Marinette. She looked sad. Thinking I had nothing better to do, I slipped down behind her, on her roof. I sat there quietly, not wanting to scare her. She chuckled softly.

"I know you're there Chat."

I didn't move and held my breath.

"You can't fool me Chat. I know you're there. Question is, why?"

I slowly stepped out of the shadows and got a clear look of her face. I had to admit, in the moonlight, Marinette was beautiful.

"I was on night patrol. I saw you looking sad on your balcony, so I thought you could use someone to talk to." She sighed.

"Yeah... you could say that."

"So... whats wrong princess?" I felt a little ping in my chest of worry. She gave a small chuckle.

"How many times have I told you not to call me princess?" She said calmly, like a whisper.

"Its true though. I can't not call you princess. It's in my DNA to."

"I'm no princess. Princess's are supposed to be perfect. I'm clumsy, naive, and rude. I hurt my friend today. It's my fault, and I'm too chicken to even say I'm sorry."

I looked at her sadly.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"I-I don't know. I said some pretty mean things." I looked at her sad eyes. I hated seeing my friend so sad. Over the years of being isolated from the world, I didn't really know how some things worked, but I remember my mom wrapping her arms around me and resting her chin on my head. I wondered if the same would work on Mari.

Cautiously, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to rest my chin on her head. She pulled away slightly surprised. I felt myself get nervous, until I found her throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. She stood on her toes reach me properly.

I hugged her back, feeling her body heat in frigid night air. We held our hug for a while. Long enough for me to feel her wobble on her toes. I chuckled and picked her off the ground. She gasped in surprise and laughed lightly as I held her.

"You can put me down now." She said in between our laughter.

"No way." I flung her over my shoulder and she screamed in laughter and pounded her fists against my back, laughing so hard, I could feel her chest heaving for air. I laughed too. Suddenly I felt so much better.

"Chat! Put me down!" Slowly I put her down and she punched me in the shoulder. Hard.

"Feeling better?"

"Maybe...just a little." She said trying to recover from her fits of giggles.

"Oh Yeah? Want me to throw you over my shoulder again?" I moved forward to pick her up again, but she jumped back and laughed.

"Oh? A little ticklish are we?" She gave me a playful glare.

"What? No!" She retorted. She was such a terrible liar. It was too cute.

"I tickled her side, and she punched me again. I yelped.

"My god! Why with the punching? It hurts you know!" She laughed.

"Don't tickle me. Ever." She tried to look serious, but I could see her goofy personality winning. I wish she would be like that with me as Adrien. She always looked so nervous and uptight around me. But right now, she was silly and happy. I decided I liked seeing her like this.

"You are too much, you know that? I laughed.

"So I've been told." She chuckled and leaned against the railing.

"Thanks Chat. I really needed to laugh." I smiled.

"Me too. Me and Ladybug got into a fight earlier." Her eyes widened.

"O-Oh really?"

"Yeah. It's partially my fault though. I took it to far, and she just snapped."

"I'm s-sorry. About you too fighting, I mean."

"Its okay. Friends fight. As long as they make up in the end."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." She yawned and shivered slightly in the cold air.

"I-I should go to bed. I have school in the morning. And then, I'm going to apologize to my friend. This is my fault. And I have to fix it. Our friendship is to important. " She looked at me and smiled. I smiled fondly back and nodded.

"Night... Queen Marinette."

"Queen Marinette?"

"You were right. You're no princess, you're better than that. Sure you mess up sometimes. So do I. It doesn't make you any less. The way you handle your mistakes makes you more. So... yeah, you're not a princess. You're a queen."

I left her on the balcony, both of us blushing slightly as I left.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I needed a little Marichat. Hope it was okay. Let me know what you thought, and please request! I need ideas! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I got some awesome feedback and decided to write another one-shot. This takes place after the reveal and now they are dating in secret to avoid the gossip and angry fangirls. Anyway, please leave some requests, I run out of ideas and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Midnight Conversations**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

 _"Chat Noir! Watch out!" I watched in horror as Chat ran forward launching himself off the roof in an attempts to escape the rush of glass shards from the explosion. He was not successful. He screamed. The beautiful clear skies became dark and ominous within an instant as I watched her figure fall to the streets of Paris. Screams rang out as more explosions went off._

 _"No!" I threw my yo-yo also that it caught a lamppost that had gone dark. I swung down into the street and rushed to Chat's lifeless body. Everything around me disappeared except for Chat and I._

 _"Chat Noir! Please! Please wake up!" His ring beeped, giving me the warning that he could transform at anytime. I held him to my chest._

 _"Chat! Chat!... Adrien!" He opened his eyes, a little groan escaping his lips._

 _"My lady."_

 _"No! It's going to be okay! Just stay with me." I let tears fall down my cheeks as he looked up at me._

 _"You are my everything My lady...my princess... my Marinette."_

 _"Noooooo!" I cried out as his eyes closed. Suddenly his body disappeared. I stood quickly on full alert. Then I could Her his laugh. Hawk moth laughed. It rang through my ears. It was everywhere. It was the darkness. I screamed out into the everlasting darkness._

I shot up panting hard and covered in sweat. My hand were trembling and my chest heaving for air. I looked around my room frantically waiting for my eyes to adjust. I was in my room. At home. Safe in bed. Chat...Adrien.

I grabbed my phone and turned it on. My face contorted at the sudden bright light, but dialed the one number I didn't even need to think about.

It rang softly. I didn't expect anyone to pick up, but when the ringing stopped and I heard a small yawn, my chest exploded with relief.

"Mari? Is-is everything okay?" At the sound of his soft voice, I burst into tears.

"Mari? Hold on just a minute." He hung up and continued to cry, my tears multiplying as I heard his scream of pain roaring in my ears.

Two minutes later, the trap door to my balcony flew open and in came Chat Noir. I threw my blankets off and tried to get out of my bed, but Chat beat me to it. Within seconds, Chat became Adrien. He wrapped his arms around me and held my head firmly against his chest. I tried to shake my fears away, but they held on tight. I focused on his heartbeat. It was the only thing keeping the fears at bay.

"Marinette?" His voice made me cry harder.

"Hey Hey, shhhhh. It's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. See?" I nodded, my head still buried in my chest. He sat on the edge of the bed and rocked back and forth gently until I finally calmed down.

"It's Alright...Mari? What happened?" I took a deep breath and moved my head away from him to look him the eye.

"Y-you w-were d-d-dead... I. I c-couldn't s-save you." He looked at me sadly.

"Oh Mari... hey... hey look at me." I did.

"Its just a dream. It's over. And I'm fine." I shook my head and stepped back from his embrace.

"No, no! That's not the point. I know... I know it was a dream. But it was so real. In my head. And this could be reality. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Another tear ran down my cheeks, but Adrien caught it with his thumb and brushed it away.

"I know... I have those dreams too. But it's a risk that we both take. And we always win. And we always will. Okay? Once you got me, it's going to take a good long while to get rid of me."

I chuckled and gave a little nod.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. I'm sorry for waking you so late."

"Don't be sorry. Any chance to see my lady, I take it." I chuckled.

"Careful. Don't let your Chat Noir show in public." He laughed and gently wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Its true though. You are my everything." I let go and pushed away. He looked at me shocked.

"Mari?..."

"You... You said that to me. I-In my dream." He looked at me with worry in his eyes. Suddenly I didn't feel so confident that my nightmare was fake. I knew it was. But it didn't feel like it.

"Mari? Look at me. I'm fine." He leaned forward and cupped my face with his hands. Gently he leaned forward until his lips were on mine. The kiss broke quickly, but my head finally caught up with reality. I nodded.

"You are my everything." I whispered. I pressed my forehead against his. He smiled softly. Together we were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Together we were Marinette and Adrien. Together we knew everything would be okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Send me requests please! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
